<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Laboratory Mishap by nikkibagels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487663">A Laboratory Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels'>nikkibagels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ProfessorCal_ Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cal x Reader - Freeform, Co-workers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lab Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Science Experiments, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically one of ProfessorCal_'s extremely nsfw audios. I wrote it out like a story in the view of the woman (you).</p>
<p>You can find him on Reddit, Patreon, and YouTube. Make sure to give him tons of love!</p>
<p>This one is about a science experiment [*GONE WRONG*][*GONE SEXUAL*][*NOT A PRANK*]</p>
<p>(story/plot/words/names were made by ProfessorCal_. I did not contribute any information besides the listener's narrative)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Laboratory Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone asked me to make this one so here we are! :D</p>
<p>I'll be working on "A Little Heat" soon :)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of bubbling chemicals in beakers and test tubes filled the empty room as I typed the reports while keeping an eye on the chemicals. I sighed to myself and adjusted my goggles as I waited for my partner, Cal, to show up. I had a sense that this might be too much for me to handle by myself, so I asked him to come and help me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bzzz</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzz came from an intercom at the door to the lab. Since the lab has to be sealed tight to prevent possible dangerous vapors from escaping and oxygen mixing with the chemicals, there’s an intercom to let people inside the lab know that someone’s coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the intercom, I heard his voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it’s Cal. I’m coming in.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and I turned my head to face the entrance, pausing my typing for a second. “I’m glad you could make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal walked up to me, the sound of his shoes against the tile floor mixing with the sound of the bubbles. He had a clipboard with papers in his hands as he approached me. “I got here as fast as I could with the log sheets and what not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned away from the computer and faced my body towards Cal. “Thank you so much. Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He handed over the clipboard. “Okay, this next part may be a bit concerning, but it is important to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping through the logs, I gave an eyebrow raise. “Which is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did some quick calculations of my own before I left my house and if I’m right--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--or...well...</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, the disproportionate chemical additives may come together to--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Combust?” I cut him off with a knowing look since I talked to him about this earlier over text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed my look and changed what he was going to say. “...Well, I think it’s clear from your message that you already know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen or at the very least something, anything, could happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed worriedly as I straightened the log sheets. Cal sighed as well and placed his hands on his hips. I handed the clipboard to him since I finished reading, well, scanning through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past me towards the counter with the bubbling chemicals. “Let’s set up, though. Get the beakers and the first two jars over there. I’ll handle the volatile one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” I walked over to the other side of the counter towards the active chemicals and carefully picked up the glass beakers and jars. I was a bit glad he was taking care of the volatile container since that was the reason I called him down. I was afraid it would explode unexpectedly as I was typing the reports.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling confident that Cal had it covered, I walked the beakers and jars over to the sink and dumped out the harmless chemicals into the drain. I dried the glass containers quickly and stored them in their respective cabinets then walked back to where Cal was. My shoes clicked against the tile floor as I approached him. “Finished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Now according to Dr. Baker’s notes, we need 3.2 from the first substance, 250 from the second...wait…250? That’s the last of the batch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up at him with a shared worried expression, thinking the exact same thing. I stared at the substances in front of us then back at Cal to see what he’s going to do. “We only have one chance, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right...one shot it is then.” He then looked back at the notes and continued reading off the instructions. “This last part, she made sure to capitalize, bold, underline, italicize, and astigarize this. Is that even right? Asticarize? Asterikize? Asterik…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled at his slight nervousness at the importance of the next step. I was nervous, too, so I needed this to chuckle at to ease my own nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She made sure to do all that.” Moving on with the notes, Cal continued, “One drop, and one drop only of Substance C. Jesus Christ…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing him mumble that under his breath made me nervous again, but I continued listening and paid attention to Dr. Baker’s notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After that, chemical compound 13-3 should work.” He took a deep sigh and nudged me behind him. “Okay. Get behind me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I inched behind him and peeked around him to see the catastrophe about to take place. I made sure my goggles were secure and hoped that Cal would be safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go…” he sighed again and grabbed the marked beakers. He measured out the assigned amount of each substance and poured the measured amounts into the beaker. His hands were shaky, but he was able to control it for the most part as he mixed the chemicals. “3.2 milliliters of Substance A…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stared in worry and suspense as he started the combination. I made sure to stay quiet so that I won’t cause him to mess up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“250 milliliters of Substance B.” He poured in the second substance with ease and backed up. “In the notes, it also said to let this mixture homogenize for about three minutes, so...I suppose we have some time to kill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped out from behind him and smiled with relief as nothing bad happened. He sighed deeply as he placed his hands on his hips with a nervous grin and an even more nervous chuckle. “According to these calculations...I’m scared! I mean...isn’t it scary enough that these compounds are to be worked on by two people at a time? And isn’t scary enough that we have to do this in the middle of the night? What kind of protocols are those?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew what he was feeling and completely agreed. “Yeah, it’s total bullcrap. Who has their people work on dangerous shit like this anyway at midnight, like you said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have we been working with here? HQ must be on something, but whatever it is...is not my concern I guess.” Cal leaned against the counter close but not too close to the beaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, too, Cal. It is sketchy they’re having us do this at this ungodly hour.” I crossed my arms in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal groaned with his eyes closed and leaned his head back. “Oh God, I was having such a peaceful sleep. I was having this incredibly vivid dream where I was with an old friend of mine from high school. It was nighttime or almost, y’know, sunset. We were at a lake I’ve never seen before but I mean I suppose all lakes look the same, hehe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and stood close to him to listen intently to his story. He always had such a calming and soothing voice. I loved just listening to him talk whether it be complete nonsense or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued his story about his dream as I listened. “We talked for a bit. After that, it seems a bit fuzzy though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like a nice dream.” I smiled. I heard that dreams are supposed to mean something in your real life, so I thought what could his dream mean? Did he have feelings for this high school friend? His voice pulled me from my thoughts before I could dwell on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a nice dream. How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed and shrugged. “It just sounds like a nice dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you? Any dreams or I mean...what were you even doing before they called you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My face heated as the spotlight was pointed on me now. Nothing exciting happened before my call and I barely even remember my dream. So, I told him the parts of the dream I do remember with vague details. As I talked, he interjected with a couple ‘yeahs’ and ‘mhms’ to let me know he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry they woke you, too. It’s nice to have company, though--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beep sounded from behind us and we turned towards the bubbling chemicals. I checked the clock on the wall and realized we chatted for a bit more than three minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not good,” Cal said as he moved from the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit.” I stood next to him as we only gawked at the chemicals bubbling over the opening of the beaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...shit, okay, just give me Substance C. It’s the test tube with the white cap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I moved away from him and went to grab the test tube. I picked it up and rushed it over to him like it was a relay race, which it kind of was. He grabbed it from me and took off the cap, getting ready to pour it in. I took my place behind his back, spectating the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look...” Cal turned his head to talk to me over his shoulder, “If I lose a finger, a hand, or I die or something...just know that I am really happy that I am your lab partner. You’re really cool and I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cal, I think you’re a cool person, too, but the chemicals are bubbling over! I promise you won’t die...maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit...shit...okay...okay...here goes nothing...okay…okay...” He slowly poured the substance into the mixture, the bubbles slowing down as more was poured in. As the sound of the bubbling started to subside, so did the beeping in the background. I nervously held onto the back of his lab coat as I watched everything play out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...okay….” He finished the pouring and stepped back with the empty test tube. I stepped back with him, still behind him. “We seem to be stabilizing...or something. Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I moved from behind to check the notes to make sure we did everything right. We did not. “Cal...look at this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...Oh no….” He read over the rest of Dr. Baker’s notes. “Well, it says here we were supposed to use an erlenmeyer flask so we can put a cork stopper in it. As you can see on the table, we’re using a regular beaker. So that is probably not recommendable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hissed as I scanned the notes. “Whoops. I guess...we both made mistakes tonight, heh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he sat the notes on the counter and turned to me with a hopeful smile. “Well, as long as we don’t spill it, we should be fine! Quick. Find an erlenmeyer and we’ll pour it in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we crossed paths so that we could get the flask and cork, one of us hit the counter and the beaker shook. To our fantastic luck, the beaker tipped over and broke, spilling the substance across the counter. I stood in fear as I stared at the loose liquid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal shared my same fear as he looked around urgently. “Oh shit. Oh. Quick. Find, um, I don’t know. I’ll mop or something. Let me clean up the glass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around for any paper towels or regular towels as Cal left to find a mop. I had to hurry to find something to prevent the substance from dripping any more onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as I found a stack of paper towels, Cal stopped me. I was about to ask why he’s stopping me, but I looked over at the counter and saw the same thing he saw. “Whoa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…? All the liquid’s gone. That evaporated fast. That means it’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We looked at each other in panic and whispered in unison. “Oh God.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal shook his head and walked away to the other side of the lab. “Just...Just lemme get a broom or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I placed the paper towels back where they were kept since they weren’t needed as Cal walked over to the mess and swept up the broken glass into a single pile. I picked up a dustpan and got down to place it near the pile. He swept the collection of glass pieces into the dustpan and I picked it up to throw away the pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I don’t know what we’re going to tell HQ, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Let’s just put away the equipment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and dumped the broken glass into a hazard bin then returned it to its proper place. After that, I started to collect the empty beakers and test tubes and took them to the sink. I thoroughly washed them out and dried them and proceeded to put them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...why aren’t you answering me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around, caught off guard by his tone and remark, thinking he was on the phone. When I turned around, he was looking at me. “Are you talking to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was asking what else you were doing before you got back here.” He walked closer and leaned next on the sink next to me as if nothing within the past hour had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had a sense that something was wrong and off about him, so I couldn’t muster a response in time. His expression then changed to worry since I had the questioning look on my face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He reached a hand out and placed it on mine which was resting on the counter between us. “Why do you look so confused?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is he serious? “Well, you just came up to me out of nowhere and asked what I was doing before coming here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal then stood up and moved his hand-- which I admit I want to feel again--as he backed up. “Okay, either I imagined asking you that or you imagined not hearing anything. I don’t know which one’s scarier, heh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Something is definitely wrong here. I thought through the possibilities of what could be happening as I pressed my back to the counter. He then started to nervously chuckle which caught my attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Um, uh...are you feeling something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No.” I kept an eye on him, surveying his actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling something...like an adrenaline rush but something else. Oh, the first I felt this was the first time I ever...um...anyway...you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. You are not however.” I picked up Dr. Baker’s notes and flipped through the pages to find something about what to do if a failure occurs. I couldn’t find anything and I got a little frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to check on Cal and he was holding his hand in front of his face, moving it closer and further from his eyes. “Ooh..my fingers look weird!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I scratched my head in stress and went back to reread the notes. He was definitely feeling side effects similar to LSD or some other psychedelic drug. If only I could figure out what to do. I’m a little mad at myself for barely passing my chemistry classes in college.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...you...you look...you look pretty!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal’s talking caused me to look up from the notes and raise an eyebrow. I should know this was the chemicals talking, but I couldn’t help but to feel my face get hot at the compliment. I rarely get complimented and this was sending butterflies in my stomach. “R-Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really pretty...wow...you come around here often?” His pick-up line was followed by chuckles and a goofy look on his reddened face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is our workplace. We kinda have to, hehe.” I smiled and figured that this shouldn’t be harmful. I mean, LSD doesn’t do harm and neither does marijuana. His side effects are similar to those drugs, so I believe we’re safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His attitude changed again and he placed a hand on his forehead. “I-I-I-I don’t know what’s so funny, but I’m guessing it has something to do with our literal...literal...literal...lit...our little...little...I can’t talk! Our little...laboratory mishap there but at this point, I really don’t want to care anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat as I nodded. “I agree. This is all HQ’s fault. They wanted us to come down here in the middle of the night doing dangerous tasks on little sleep. This is on them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” He cleared his throat again and again which caught my attention. “I-I’m definitely feeling something. I am definitely feeling something. Wow, are you feeling something? I’m feeling something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not this again. This feels like he’s glitching like a robot. I grabbed him by his shoulders. “Maybe you should sit--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feelin’ you to be honest!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I stood dumbfounded, standing an inch away from him as our eyes stared at each other. My cheeks grew hot again as I forgot about getting him a chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...what’s good, girl? How you doin’?” He then shook his head and rested his hands on his face as I backed up. “Oh...shit...shit...I can’t believe I just said that. Believe me, please, I’m really trying to stay professional, but I’m feeling quite...quite flirtatious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I crossed my arms with a smile, looking him up and down. “Don’t worry. I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And...And you look...quite...quite delicious…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bit my lip and looked down to avoid his sultry eyes. I tried my best to keep up my professionalism since I’m the only one with their head screwed on tight. Well...that’s not the only thing tight right now. Stop it! I can’t think like this. Not while he’s acting like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up and saw Cal taking deep breaths as he glanced over at me. “Oh God...Oh God...hey...uh…give me those lips…give me those lips...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes widened at the bold demand, but I was so far down the rabbit hole I didn’t even attempt to deny the request. I took a step up to him and we pressed our lips together in a hot passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he in turn placed his hands on my hips, guiding me to the counter. My butt hit the edge of the counter and he pressed his lips harder onto mine. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and he took the invitation without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel terrible about this since he’s not under the right mind to give consent, but if we both don’t get hurt, there shouldn’t be a problem right? And if anything escalates, I could stop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicious.” Cal shook his head and pressed our foreheads together as he sighed. “Oh my God, what is happening? What is happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-If you don’t feel right, we can stop. I don’t want to escalate without your consent.” I rest my hands on his shoulder and await a response. I secretly wished he wanted to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t be doing this. We should not be doing this.” He took a couple deep breaths as he backed up from me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re right. We’re partners...co-workers...we should stop while we’re ahead. I-I don’t even know if you have real feelings for me!” I played with my fingertips as he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I raised my head and looked at his beautiful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me. I’m not gonna lie to you. There’s literally one thing and one thing only on my mind right now and I am for goddamn certain it’s on yours, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My cheeks felt hot once again as I looked away from his knowing gaze. The heat started to spread to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts of my body as he stepped closer to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna give it to me and I’m gonna give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? R-Right here? N-Now?” I stammered as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was under this weird spell as I placed my hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend over. Over the table right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bit my lip excited that my wishes were granted as I turned around against the table where Dr. Baker’s notes laid. The best thing is that I don’t need to have that cloud of guilt hanging over me. He gave his consent and I gave mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good...Good...take your lab coat off. Off! Off now, c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I unbuttoned my coat and shrugged it off my shoulders, catching it and laying it on the table in front of me. While I was at it, I took off my goggles and laid it on the coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me slip these off, too.” He pulled down my pants and my underwear, letting them drop to the floor as I stepped out of them. “There you go...there you go. Oh, look at that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned over the edge of the table feeling the warmth of his face against my cunt from behind. I let out a small moan at the slimy feel of his tongue licking over it and poking inside as he made his own fair share of moans. His tongue swirled and licked back and forth and inside and outside as his lips pressed against it, trying to get deeper inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back and replaced the feeling with two of his fingers. “Let me slip my fingers in. Rub that clit. I wanna make you feel good. You can do that, can’t you? So do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I reached down between my hot thighs and rubbed my index and middle finger along my clit as he told me to and let out a moan at the combined feeling of our fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes yes yes just like that.” He then brought his face back in and sucked on my cunt again with more vigor in combination with my fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-This...feels too good...mm...C-Cal…” I squealed as his tongue probed deeper inside me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made one final lick and pulled back, standing up behind me. “Get on your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing exactly what’s about to come next, I moved from the table and allowed him to lean against the edge as I dropped down to my knees in front of him. I waited with excitement as I watched him undo his zipper and pull out his already erect cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In your mouth…” He held it at the base as I leaned forward to take it. “There…There...good...good...you know what to do...what to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I started sucking on the tip and licking the underside, hearing his labored breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Play with yourself, too. Let me watch you from up here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I swallowed it deeper, I used my same hand from earlier and reached between my legs to massage my aching cunt. I pulled up my shirt a little so that he could see what was going on down there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...just like that. You know what to do. Yes, girl, yes! You know what to do. You can do it. Make me feel good, make you feel good, yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While it was deep in my throat, I sucked and ran my tongue along the shaft as I rubbed myself, making sure to look up so that he could see how naughty I can be for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by how his voice is rising and his moans are increasing in volume, I can tell that he’s getting really close. I started to deepthroat and sucked harder on the head, going easy on myself to put more effort into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes..yes...please...please...ah….” He started to lose his breath and his hand found itself on my head urging me to go deeper. “You can do it...you know what I wanna give you, so suck it outta me...oh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I raised my other hand and wrapped my fingers around the shaft, rubbing it as I lick and suck the top half of his cock. His head started to drip pre-cum, so I licked it up and swallowed his cock again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah...girl, yes...stroke it while you suck it...just like that...you know how good you are. Show me. Show me, girl, show me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving my hand faster, I focused my mouth on his tip and sucked and licked harder. I can feel his build up coming and I’m ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. You’re gonna make me come...You’re gonna make me...I wanna come down your throat...Yes...yes, yes, yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips bucked against my face and I felt his hand holding my head still. I gave one last suck and I heard his high pitched moan as I felt a sudden warmth fill my mouth. I swallowed it all, making sure to get every last drop. Once I felt satisfied, I pulled back with a ‘pop’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..I’m not done with you. I am not done with you...I gotta make you feel good, too. C’mon, sit on the table and I’ll get on my knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up as he dropped down and I sat on my lab coat so that the cold table doesn’t freeze my asscheeks. If any...fluids get on it, I could just wash it. I don’t want any stares from the guy that works at the dry cleaners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Cal’s tongue back on my hot cunt brought me out of my thoughts and instantly grabbed a desperate moan out of me. His head was buried deep between my thighs as his tongue dipped in and swirled around my cunt like he hasn't eaten in days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, good girl...let me slip those fingers in while you rub that clit. C’mon, arch that back and roll your eyes like you do, yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt his fingers slid inside as his tongue and lips continued their oh so sweet assault on me. I did what I was told and brought my fingers to my clit and rubbed on it which added to the sensation and made me moan louder. With the lab practically empty, my voice bounced off the walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal pulled back and looked up at me and licked his lips. “C’mere, listen to me. You’re gonna pay it back to me, you understand? You’re gonna pay it back and you’re gonna come all over my face. You’re gonna pour it right down my goddamn throat just because I said so, do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and bit my lip, trying not to speak since I knew a moan would escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Good girl...that’s a good girl, yes, that’s a good girl. Lemme finish...feel my fingers…” He slipped his fingers back in and I crossed my eyes at the feeling. “Feel my fingers in there, yes, that’s a good girl..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dived back in and released an assault on my cunt like I never felt before. I held his head and wrapped a leg around a shoulder attempting to get him even deeper than what he already was. He licked and sucked as his fingers twirled and curled into my sensitive spots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal pulled back again. “Give it to me, give it to me, baby, you can do it. You can do it, make me proud. Make me proud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back in again and I crossed my legs behind his head to hold him there. His tongue went through the same routine but even more intense. I grabbed his hair with both hands and felt the pressure building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, c’mon...c’mon, Cal…” I moaned out as I chased my release, “Eat it like it's a full course meal, you’re getting me very close...ah…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My legs shook a little as I felt the sensation wash over me like a wet river. Well, for him, it was more of a literal sense. Even after that, he still had the look of lust in his gorgeous eyes. “Good girl...good girl…come here. Come here, mhm, we’re not done yet. I have to give it to you some more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have a feeling of what’s next as I saw him stand up and adjust himself. He placed himself between my legs and scooted me off the edge a little bit for his ease and comfort. His hands were nice and warm on my thighs as he held me still to position himself. “Yes...right there...right there...feel me all the way in…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock slid inside me and I thanked the deities above that I had taken my birth control. He felt so big and filling inside me as he eased in. I just couldn’t wait to get pounded by him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna make you feel good, I’m gonna make you feel good…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table started to rock and creak from his light thrusts as he made his way inside and out, repeating in a slow rhythm for the time being. His heavy breaths and moans as he rocked into me eased a few moans from me. I wrapped an arm around his neck to bring him closer and his moans sounded like the gates to heaven next to my ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to how good you make me feel…” He gave a few more thrusts, but took a pause. “Lemme bend my knees a bit. Lemme hit that spot. Let me hit it. Let me rub up on it...yes...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Holy shit...yes…” I gasped at his cock hitting me in my nerves and grabbed his shoulder. “Make it yours, Cal...Make it yours…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, yes, baby, yes, baby…” As he pumped into me, he ran his hands from my lower abdomen, across my chest, to my shoulders, then down my arms to my hands, interlocking our fingers. “C’mere, hold my hands. I wanna make you feel good, yes, I want to make you feel good...look at me, you can do it. You can feel good on my cock, yes you can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes I can...baby...Your dick feels so nice….Oh God…” I let out a moan as I turned my head out of embarrassment. No one ever made me behave like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you can, show me how good you feel...show me how good you feel…” His thrusts started to become quicker and sharper, hitting everything. I felt my back arch at his new speed and a high pitched moan spilled out. “C’mon...Come on my cock while I come in your pussy, yes, yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to close my legs at the pressure, but his body was in the way. I squeezed his hands and moaned his name over and over in a lost trance as he explored my guts with his fast pace. The table below me started to squeak even more at his increasing speed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah...hah...Cal...Cal…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, yes, baby, just like that...squeeze the come out of my cock, squeeze the come out of me, yes…” His balls clapped by ass with the pace he was going and the sound of our skin echoed throughout the lab. Maybe it was a good thing we were the only ones here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his hands and went faster, possibly getting closer to his climax which is a good thing since I’m dangerously close to mine. I crossed my legs behind his back and pulled him in deeper, wanting everything he got. I already felt my own juices sliding down my thighs onto my lab coat along with my shaking legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonn--ah….” He gave a few sharp thrusts, shaking the table one last time, before releasing his come into me. My toes twitched at the feeling, but I wallowed in the post-climax ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...hah...lemme...rest my head on your chest. I can barely stand…” He plopped his heavy head on my chest, gently as my boobs are sensitive. I ran a hand lazily through his hair and took the moment to catch my breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your body is on its last leg, huh? Waking up in the middle of the night, almost killing us, taking in that obnoxious gas, and putting your all into the sex…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal sighed as he wrapped his arms around and took deep breaths, “Hold me...hold me...Hold me while I hold you, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and wrapped my other arm around his as my other hand was busy messing with his hair. My legs relaxed their death grip on his waist and eased by his sides as we laid there in a post-coital cuddling. Who would’ve thought we’d be cuddling each other on top of a table in a science lab where we work?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what all that was about….but, um, we should probably write down this little experiment of ours so we can do some, uh, further testing elsewhere, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle left my lips and nodded. “Oh, you better expect another experiment like this sometime later. I didn’t know how good you are at this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cal nervously giggled and cleared his throat. “Okay, um, why don’t--why don’t--why don’t we leave this out of the paperwork…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously. HQ doesn’t need to know how well I can take it nor how amazing you can give it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, cool, cool.” He raised his head from my chest and looked down at me. “Let’s clean up shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop a comment if you liked it or have any suggestions on what you want me to write next :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>